Chemistry 101
by life-as-I-see-it
Summary: Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez were from two different social crowds. When Troy's science grade begins to slip, he goes to Gabriella for help. Little did he know, she could teach him a lot more than just Chemistry. Read and Review.[Troyella]
1. Last Semester, Last Hope

**Chemistry 101**

It was an early spring morning. Troy Bolton was in the library staring down at his uncompleted Chemistry assignment. He was up hours the previous evening doing the exact same thing. But through all his efforts, he still couldn't figure things out. It was near the end of the final quarter and he knew he needed help. He had barely passed the last semester and if he wanted to raise his grade point average and receive credit for the class, he would have to put in a serious endeavor.

So he decided to get a tutor and takes things seriously. No more going to countless parties with the rest of the basketball team every other night, no more sitting in front of the television for hours with Chad, and no more making pointless bets with the guys that would be far too time consuming.

Once he exited the library, he spotted a slender silhouette down the hall. As he made his way closer, he immediately recognized the coffee colored hair that caressed the back of the quiet girl who sat in front of him in homeroom. He sighed knowing this may be a difficult task, for he merely speaks to this girl. She wasn't exactly his favorite person, and he definitely wasn't hers.

"Gabriella?" he said with a bit of hesitation

"Troy Bolton? What do you want? I've known you for years and you have never been the first person to come up to me in the morning. Why aren't you with your basketball buddies rating girls as they walk by?" she said with a bit of aggravation.

"I need your help?"

"With what?" she questioned without the least bit of interest

"I need you to tutor me before the chemistry finals" he said "Please…"

"Final exams aren't until next month. Why are you asking me now?"

"I don't know maybe because I haven't understood the last seven chapters"

"Why do you want _me_ to help you?"

"Well…you are at the top of the class, you're captain of the Scholastic Decathlon team…and you won that…that award thing at your old school…"

"Okay."

"What?" he stated clearly in shock

"You obviously need the help, and if you're asking me you must be desperate…"

"THANK YOU!" he said ecstatically "You have no idea how much this means to me."

" Your welcome Troy" she replied

"So, we'll meet after school?"

"Yeah" she said, "See you than"

Troy contentedly walked away knowing he just might be able to do what he set out to accomplish. The bell for first period rang shortly after and he began to make his way to class.

"Psst…Troy!" Chad whispered

"What?"

"Sonics vs. Pistons tonight, all the guys have already placed their bets, we're all going to my place later t watch the game, are you in?"

"Uhh…" It was always difficult for him to lie to Chad. He was his best friend and he was also really persistent. If Troy were keeping a secret from him, he would stop at nothing to figure it out.

"Sorry man, I can't I'm really busy tonight"

"With what?"

"Umm… you know…stuff"

"Alright man. Come over anytime when you're done doing…_stuff_ "

The bell rang signaling the end of first period as Troy got up and left class _to get, as far away from Chad as possible_ he knew it would be a long month.

After school, Troy had made his way to Gabriella's house. He shut the car door and made his way up the steps. He rang the doorbell and shortly after was standing face to face with Gabriella.

"Are you ready?" she asked

"Yeah. Let's get started"

She smiled and let him inside.

Troy walked into the fairly large house.

"I'm just going togo upstairs and grab my text book real fast. I'll be right back"

"Okay" he said

He entered the living room and took a look around. He saw pictures on the mantle. Photos of her with what looked like her family and friends, pictures of her at school events, and a picture of her singing.

"Huh. I guess the quiet perfectionist _does _have a life." He said to himself surprised the shy, studious girl did something other than read

The next thing he knew, Gabriella was already making her way down the stairs with a book in hand.

"Okay we can start Troy."

_This is going to be interesting_. He thought

With out a doubt the next month would be quite intersting. Troy Bolton would soon learn Gabriella Montez would teach him a whole lot more than just _Chemistry._


	2. Getting To Know You

**Getting To Know You**

"So in order to describe a gas sample completely and then make predictions about its behavior under changed conditions, you have to deal with the four variables." Troy said.

"You got it." Gabriella said excited he was beginning to understand.

"And what are the four variables?" he said sheepishly, knowing she was going to rip him a new one.

Gabriella sighed. "Troy, I've already given you the variables five times!" she stated clearly exasperated.

"I know. I'm sorry, but there is just a lot to remember."

"Alright. But this is the last time I'm saying it."

Troy smiled and waited with pencil in hand as she gave him the variables.

"_n_ is the amount of gas, _v_ is volume, _T _is temperature, and _P _is pressure."

"Okay, got it."

"Good." She said relieved. "So I guess we should go over the gas laws."

"How many are there?" he said worried

"Well…there's Boyle's Law: The Pressure-Volume Relationship, Charles Law: The Temperature-Volume Relationship, Avogadro's Law: The Amount-Volume Relationship, and Dalton's Law of Partial Pressure."

"So…uhh…thanks for helping Gabriella but I'm pretty sure I won't understand any of this stuff by the end of the semester, so I'll just fail the class, lose credit, and not graduate." He stated in semi-sarcastic tone

"Don't give up Troy, there's plenty of time for you to catch up on the curriculum." She said in a reassuring way

"Thanks" he said as he stood up and grabbed his things. "Well, I should probably go now."

"I'll see you Troy."

**The Next Day At School**

"Hey Troy, where were you yesterday man?" Chad asked

"I was busy"

"Doing what?" Zeke asked walking up with Jason

"I was studying." Troy stated

The guys just burst out laughing

"Good one Troy" Jason said

"I'm serious!" Troy said

"You were with a girl weren't you?" Zeke said

"What?" Troy wondered where they would get such an idea

"Every time you use the 'study' excuse for not hanging with us is when you were with a girl" Chad said

"Like when?"

"Like when you bailed to 'study' with Amy Brandenburg"

"Or when you didn't go to movies with us 'cause you were with Melissa Rhodes"

"And the time you didn't show up…"

"Okay. I get it. But I'm serious this time" Troy said

"Whatever you say Troy"

Meanwhile, Gabriella was with Taylor in the science lab.

"So, do you want to come over tonight? Sharpay broke up with Alex and so Kelsi and I planned a night of chick flicks and junk food."

"I can't." Gabriella said reluctantly, " I'm busy"

"With what?"

"I just have to help my mom with some things" she lied

"Well if you change your mind, come over anytime."

The bell rang signaling the end of school. Gabriella walked through the halls and out the main exit. She was suddenly stopped by a pull at her arm.

"Hey Gabriella" Troy said with a smile on his face

"Troy! What's up?"

"Practice was canceled today so I thought we could study a little early today…you know if you want to"

"Of course Troy" she said "You're going to need all the help you can get." She said joking

"Ouch! That stung Montez. Didn't know you were a joker."

"You don't know a lot a things"

"There you go again," he said

"I wasn't talking about that Troy. What I mean is, we've known each other for a while now, we've had most of the same classes, but we've never actually talked."

"Well we can start." He said. "Why don't I walk home with you."

"Alright." She said with a smile

The two left the school and started walking towards Gabriella's house.

"So…" Troy started. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know. I just want to get to know the legendary Troy Bolton. What goes on in your head? One minute a swarm of cheerleaders are crowding you, the next minute you're here walking with me."

"I'm not what everybody makes me out to be Gabriella. I'm not all hype."

"That's good to know."

"Well, what about you? Are you exactly what you seem?"

"And what's that?"

"The shy, studious, genius girl, who doesn't really give a damn about what people think."

"I don't know about the shy genius part, but I definitely don't care what people think. You definitely won't see me trying to starve myself to fit into some dress, or change my entire persona just to impress someone."

"Wow. I never thought I'd hear a girl say that."

They both laughed at Troy's statement and contemned to walk. Just then Chad, Zeke and Jason were driving by.

"Hey guys, is that Troy?" Chad asked

"It looks like him, but who' s that?" Zeke questioned

"Don't we have first period with her?" Chad affirmed

"Yeah, she's that genius girl uhh…Gabriella Montez." Jason stated

"So that's why he keeps bailing on us. But why wouldn't he tell us?"

"I don't know." Zeke said

"That's hella random, out of the girls…" Jason then replied

"I don't know guys, that's kind of messed up that he didn't tell us. He always tells us!" Chad said getting upset

"You're right. I wonder why" Zeke wondered

At the same time, Taylor Sharpay, and Kelsi were passing by as well.

"You'll be okay Sharpay, Alex was an ass hole anyways." Taylor said trying to comfort her friend

"Where's Gabi?" Sharpay said

"Oh she's not sure if she's coming, she said she was busy"

"Yeah busy with TROY BOLTON!" Sharpay replied obviously angry

"What are you talking about Sharpay?" Kelsi asked confused

"Take a look for yourself.' She pointed out the car window. "She canceled on us for a guy! A guy she doesn't even know! Didn't she completely hate him freshmen year. Now she's walking with him and smiling."

"I don't get. Why would she lie to us?" Taylor said


	3. Multiple Bonding

**Multiple Bonding**

It was Saturday afternoon and Troy was going on an early run. He was making his way around a corner when he suddenly collided into someone.

"Oh I'm really sorry," he said as he looked up to see whom he had run into. "Zeke?"

"Don't worry about it." Zeke replied "Uhh…so where were you yesterday?"

"I was busy." Troy answered hastily

"With Gabriella Montez?" Zeke said with a grin

Troy looked up shocked. "How'd you know?"

"The guys and I were driving by and we saw you two walking together. Why didn't you tell us?"

"It's not what you think."

"Then what is it?" Zeke asked

"I'm close to failing Chemistry. If I don't raise my grade, I'll get kicked off the team and I'll lose credit. She's just tutoring me."

"You lied to us about that?"

"Dude, you don't think that's the least bit embarrassing? Even Chad has a better science grade then me."

"We warned you man." Zeke said now laughing. "Does Emma Heaton, Amanda Lewis, Abby Jackson, Johanna Bales…" he was cut off by Troy

"Are you going to get to the point anytime soon?" he said frustrated

"All I'm saying is you're notorious for being the school's prime serial dater, you probably don't even know how many girls you dated last semester."

"Yes I do." He began to think hard and count with his fingers. "…Sarah Stevens, Julia Doffs, LeAnn Kelly…did you say Jessica Taylor?"

"See!" Zeke stated

"Okay I get you're saying, but I'm not even like that anymore. I'm not dating anyone right now am I?"

"No. But you are crushing hard."

"What?" Troy said trying to deny it but failing miserably

"Don't give me that crap Troy. I saw the way you were looking at her, and the fact that you were actually walking her home just made it easier to confirm."

"Do the guys think the same?" Troy asked

"No, not that I know of, but they'll probably figure it out."

"Don't tell them."

"Then don't lie! It will only make things harder."

"Alight, I won't lie. So what do I do now?" Troy asked

"About the guys?" Zeke replied unsure

"No. About Gabriella."

"What do you mean what do you do? Why are you asking me about advice on asking her out? I thought we already established the fact that you're the reigning champ in that department."

"Yeah but you know her, and are actually friends with her."

"Well…get to know her first, because obviously you know nothing about her, then be her friend and gain her trust, girls like her I kind of big on things like that, and more than anything…treat her right." Zeke said sincerely

"Thanks man."

With that Troy continued his run, and Zeke made his way to his mom's bakery.

Troy eventually made his way to a nearby park. He sat on a bench near a fishpond and thought about what Zeke had previously said. He was lost in his thoughts until a loud barking and a high-pitched shriek had broken his trance. Troy looked up and saw Gabriella. She was desperately trying to hold on to what looked like five leashes, as the dogs she was walking were craving for some hotdogs from a kiosk in sight. Troy rose up and made his way over to the brown-eyed beauty in an attempt to help her in her current situation.

"Gabi!" he called out running towards her

"Tro-oooy"she squealed in a elevated tone as the dogs were now pulling her.

Troy had grabbed hold of some of the dogs before Gabriella was completely pulled over.

"Thanks" she said as she looked to him

"Yeah, well you've helped me, I guess this is just one way of returning the favor." He said with a smile.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I was going for a run, but I needed to stop and think." He responded

"Is something wrong?" she questioned

"No, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Anything I can help you out with?" she asked

"I don't know, can you handle anymore of my problems?"

"Good point." She replied as they both began to laugh

"So…what's with all the dogs?" he asked noticeably confused

"My neighbor is out of town and…"

"And Miss Perfect decided to do the 'right' thing and chime in to lend a helping hand." He said cutting her off

"I thought we said we wouldn't judge each other based on the stereotypes that surround us."

"Okay sorry. So your neighbor went out of town and…"

"I decided to be Miss Perfect and did the 'right' thing by chiming in and lending a helping hand."

Troy looked at her confusedly.

"That was kind of pointless, all that crap you gave me about stereotypes and…"

"Troy! I was kidding. My mom made me do it." She said laughing

"Then what was all that?"

"I just wanted you to talk to me like…like…" she was at a loss for words

"Like we were friends…" he finished

"Exactly. I know we haven't really talked much or gotten to know each other, but if we're going to be studying together for a month or so, we're going to have to find some sort of middle ground."

"I don't want to find a middle ground Gabriella…"

"Oh I…" she spoke in somewhat of a disappointed tone

"Let me finish" he said with a smile. "I want to be your friend."

"I'm sorry, I guess if we're going to be friends we're going to have to learn to stop cutting off each others sentences." She said slightly embarrassed

"Don't worry about it." He said.

There was a short silence.

"So, can I help you get these guys home?"

"Sure, I think they would love that."

"And you?" he asked

"The feeling would be mutual." She said with a bright smile spread across her face.

The feeling was mutual, but not between Gabriella and the dogs, but between her and Troy. They were friends, for the moment, but like a lot of things, it takes time to progress. First Gabriella taught Troy the basics, but now she is about to educate Troy on another very important component of Chemistry. _Bonds._

_

* * *

_


	4. Blazing Infernos, Electric Attractions

** Blazing Infernos and Electric Attractions**

Monday came around and the students of East High were now arriving to school. The Marching Band members were polishing their instruments, while the Yearbook staff was in the computer lab editing some photos. Meanwhile, the basketball team was on the court for an impromptu practice. All accept their captain, Troy Bolton.

"Where's Troy?" Chad asked evidently frustrated

"I think I saw him walk into the library." Jason stated

"What? Did he get lost or something? What the hell would he be doing in a library?"

"I don't Chad, reading perhaps?" Zeke said defending Troy

"Well, I'm going to go get him." Chad responded as he left the gym

Chad made his way to the library and quickly spotted Troy

"Hey Chad, what's up?"

"You tell me." Chad said

"Okay…uhh…your hair looks like it has a lot of volume…"

"I'm talking about the fact that you keep bailing on me and the guys" Chad retorted cutting him off

"Okay let me explain…" Troy started

"And for what? So you can hang out with the science club and chill in the library while sipping mocha chinos."

"Would you let me finish?" Troy replied annoyed

Chad nodded and Troy began to speak.

"I am so fucking sick of you disparaging me! What is your problem?"

"My problem is you're lying about what you're doing and…dispar-what?"

"Gabriella and I aren't going out, she's just tutoring me in science."

"You kept this from me why?" Chad asked

"Because I knew you would act exactly like you just did." Troy replied

"Sorry, but you know how I always have to be tuned into everything. Even though I didn't know she was just tutoring you, I at least know you like her." Chad said with a smirk

"Yeah, I kind of do."

"So why don't you make your move?"

"You don't get it. I actually like her, I don't know what it is, and I guess it's just she's real." Troy answered now getting somewhat lost in his thoughts

"Like her boobs are legit?" Chad said laughing

Troy punched him the arm. "No. She knows what she's talking about when she speaks, she doesn't care if I'm the captain of the basketball team or if I'm just a guy, she'd treat me the same either way."

"Don't tell me this, tell her." Chad said pointing to the door

Gabriella had just walked into the library.

"I don't know man, I…"

"You can't back out now, she's coming this way."

"Hey Chad, hey Troy" Gabriella greeted them with a smile

"Well, I better go." Chad said before leaving

"Does he not like me?" Gabriella said once Chad was out of earshot

"No, he just hasn't gotten to know you." He said while smiling. ""So can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"Umm…will…."

"Before he could finish the bell rang.

"We better get to class, you can just tell me after school. It can wait right?"

"I guess it's going to have to." Troy said disappointed

"Alright, I guess I'll see you later."

After School at Gabriella's House 

"I guess we should get started on chemical formulas and bonding." She stated opening her textbook

"Yeah." Troy replied directly

"So static attraction is the basis for ionic bonds. In an ionic bond, a positively charged ion is attracted to a negatively charged ion."

"I don't really get it." Troy said just a little confused

"Okay, uhh let's try this in a way easier to understand." Gabriella said as she gesticulated with her hands. "If I were a metal, I'd form a positive ion, and if you were a nonmetal, you would form a negative ion. So…" She signaled for him to continue with her euphemism

"We would create an electric attraction and form an ionic bond." He finished

"Yes! You got it!" She jumped up and hugged him.

While Gabriella was in his arms he decided to make his move. He leaned in and lightly pressed his lips to hers. It was the perfect moment for him until she pulled away.


	5. Complications Turn To Connections

**Complications Turn To Connections**

_While Gabriella was in his arms he decided to make his move. He leaned in and lightly pressed his lips to hers. It was the perfect moment for him until she pulled away._

"Umm…sorry" Troy was at a loss for words. This had never happened with a girl before. Did she not like him? He thought, "I should probably go." Troy hurried out the door before Gabriella could say a word

Troy's hands burrowed through his pockets as he quickly grabbed his keys and drove away from Gabriella's house.

_I'm so STUPID! I just had to kiss her; I knew I was rushing things. She probably hates me now. She must think I'm still some kind of player. Note to self, listen to Zeke's advice, not that brainless shit coming out of Chad's mouth." _Troy thought to himself as he pulled into his drive way. Troy entered his house and ran up to his room and collapsed onto his bed. He grabbed the remote for his stereo and immediately started searching for a song that would fit his mood.

"_I've been the needle and the thread_

_Weaving figure eights and circles round your head_

_I try to laugh but cry instead_

_Patiently wait to hear the words you've never said…"_

_No_. He changed the song

"_My freshmen year I was going through hella problems_

_Till I built up the nerve to drop my ass up out of college_

_My teacher said I was a loser I told her why don't you kill me_

_Don't give a fuck if you fail me _

_I'm going to follow my heart…"_

_No. _Yet again he had switched tunes

"_Cause I'm a young heart living in a word filled with love_

_So when teardrops fall from me like rain from above_

_I can brush my troubles away_

_Know that deep down inside_

_I've got sunshine in my life…"_

_No, no, no._ Troy thought. _Another mental note, don't borrow music from Jason, Chad, or Zeke._ Nothing was making him feel better.

Music was Troy's secret escape. No one knew the passion he had for singing. So in another attempt to help calm down, he put on another song.

"_I wish I could change, I wish I could change_

_I wish I could stop saying the same old things_

_I wish I could be who you want me to be_

_I wish I could stop being the same old me_

_I wish I could lose all of my blues_

_I wish I could stop putting my blues on you_

_I wish I could love_

_Like nobody loves_

_I wish all my goods outweigh my bads enough…"_

_Perfect. _He thought and started singing along.

"_There's no way there's no way there's no way_

_I can get bck that girl_

_Cause I'm too complicated_

_And she's not complicated_

_But Im too complicated_

_I wish I could change, I wish I could change_

_I wish I could stop placing the blame_

_I can't stop it_

_I can't break down_

_I can't drop it, can't see how_

_I wish I could lose, all of my blues_

_I wish I could stop putting my blues on you_

_I wish I could love_

_I wish that my goods outweigh my bads enough_

_There's no way, there's no way. there's no way_

_I can get back that girl_

_Cause I'm too complicated_

_And she's not complicated_

_But I'm too complicted_

_You know it's killing me_

_Baby how can I let you go_

_Suddenly there's nothing I need more_

_There's no way, there's no way, there's no way_

_I can get back that girl"_

The song was coming to an end when he heard a noise coming from his door.

"Gabriella?" he uttered clearly surprised "What are you doing here?"

"You left so quickly, you didn't give me a chance to respond."

"Yeah, sorry it's just I guess I sort of knew what you were going to say when you pulled away." He said as he anxiously stroked the back of his neck. _Nervous habit._

"Really? So you knew I was going to say 'Wow Troy, that was unexpected, but I'm glad you did it, because I've liked you ever since that day in the park.'" Gabriella asked with a sardonic smirk written across her face

"Yeah, I'm really sorry…I know you hate me and you probably don't want to tutor me anymo-what?" he jumped up realizing what she had told him

"Yeah Troy, I think we figured out why you're doing so badly in Chemistry, you kind of have a listening problem." She said as she let out a giggle

"Wait, so you really do feel the same way?" He asked her optimistically

"Yes Troy. I like you." She responded with a smile

Troy beamed and leaned in. This time Gabriella returned the favor and didn't pull apart. They were both ecstatic on the inside. Words could not comprehend the way they felt, for they were together.

In Chemistry, chemical equilibrium is when the rate of a forward reaction is equal to the rate of the reverse reaction. Different chemical reactions occur at different speeds or rates. But in romance, things can occur rather quickly. And in Troy and Gabriella lives that was sure to happen. But with every chemical process, there is always a reversible effect.

* * *

Songs were "Must Get Out" Maroon 5, "Get 'Em High" Kanye West, "World Filled With Love" Craig David, "Complicated" Robin Thicke (Should be easy to guess who let Troy borrow which CD lol)

Sorry if all the chemistry references get confusing, but it's part of the whole theme of the story. I was looking for all the paralles between science and romance which eventually leads to another meaning for _chemistry. _

The whole chemical equilibrium (something can be taken out and be replaced keeping the reaction constant) and reversible effect statement in the end has to do with someone coming back from Gabriella's past and people trying to keep her and Troy apart.

There you go, I hope you like this chapter. Not sure when the next one will be up. Please read and review and thanks to everyone who already have.


	6. Secrets and Surprises

**Secrets and Surprises**

The next day, Gabriella walks into school and sees Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi sitting in class. She gladly marches up to greet them.

"Hey guys," she says with a smile

"Uhh huh" Taylor responds bluntly

"Do I know you?" Sharpay says with clear resentment

"Umm…what's going on you guys?" Gabriella asked confused

"You tell us." Taylor states nodding towards the door to reveal the arrival of Troy

"Oh." Gabriella says feeling guilty. "You found out already."

"Not only did we find out Gabriella, we had to find out after every other person in this school!"

"Yeah Gabi, I had to hear it from Chelsea Hallow, you know Anne's sister's friend who dated Eric Lawrence who's cousin is Jason Cross, who is on the basketball team and best friend's with none other than your apparent one true love Troy Bolton!" Sharpay reacted with haste

"I am so sorry you guys." He said beginning to apologize. "I forgot"

"You forgot to tell us you started dating Troy Bolton?" Taylor replied

"We're supposed to be your best friends Gabriella." Kelsi added

"You are supposed to be my best friends, so why are you so mad, I thought you would be happy for me."

"Maybe because you lied and tried covering up your 'secret rendezvous' with stupid alibis." Said Sharpay

"I admit, I shouldn't have done things in that way, but you guys need to know the whole story. I only started hanging out with Troy because he needed a tutor, and he didn't want anyone to know so that's why I didn't tell you at first. Second, he was also the one who initiated the relationship. He kissed me! Everything happened so fast, how was I supposed to know people would have found out already, this happened Friday!"

"Hey is everything okay?" Troy asked Gabriella walking up to the group

"I don't know." Gabriella stated rushing towards her seat while trying hard to keep her teals from falling

The bell rang and Ms. Darbus walked in the room. She began her lesson, but all Gabriella could do was stare out the window and think of how her friends could be so angry with her. Class ended sooner then she had expected and students started exiting the class. Gabriella gathered her books and walked out the door, only to be stopped by the pull of her arm.

"Troy, what do you want?" she asked glumly

"What's wrong? I saw what happened in there, are you okay?" Troy asked concerned

"I guess."

"Don't worry about them, they probably just need time to get use to our relationship. They'll come around Gabi, I promise," he said reassuringly

"Thanks." She said as she started to make her way to her next class.

"Hey, are we still on for our study session?"

"Yeah, of course, we have a mid-term tomorrow."

"Well, I was thinking we could try studying somewhere else today."

"What did you have in mind?"

"It's a surprise Montez. Go with it." He countered with a sly grin spread across his face.

Gabriella anxiously sat through history sixth period. She was curious as to what Troy was up to. Finally the ending bell sounded, signaling the end of school. Gabriella gathered her things and rushed out to meet Troy.

"Hey Zeke, have you seen Troy?" she asked wondering why Troy wasn't at her locker

"Oh yeah, I think I saw him going up those stairs" he said pointing to a somewhat hidden stairwell near the janitorial closet.

"Okay thanks." She said smiling as she made her way towards the staircase

She walked up the protracted flight of steps and soon enough found none other than Troy Bolton with a bouquet of roses.

"Troy?" she spoke smiling and in shock "What is all this?"

"Well…I thought we could celebrate." He said with a grin

"What's the occasion?" she asked still smiling

"Us. The fact that we're together is reason enough to celebrate. Gabriella…I have never felt this way about anyone. I know my reputation probably proceeds me, but as cheesy and 'made-for –TV-movie' as it sounds…I'm crazy about you." Troy stated sincerely

Gabriella marched up to Troy and wrapped her arms around him. She stood on her tiptoes and placed her lips on his. She was eventually able to stand flat on her feet for he was now leaning in. They broke their embrace for air was needed. Troy spun Gabriella around and covered her eyes.

"What are you up to now?" she asked

"You didn't think all I planned to give you was a simple bouquet of flowers, did you?"

"I actually thought all you were going to give me was a text book, but as I'm quickly learning, you're full of surprises Bolton." She replied with a smirk

Troy uncovered her eyes to reveal a candle lit picnic displayed.

"Aww…Troy" she said excitedly

"I knew you'd like it."

"Yeah, a candle lit dinner in broad daylight, a nice twist on a classic." She said as she let out a giggle

"Yeah, well I was hoping we would be here 'till night" he said walking up and wrapping his arms around her

"You know they do this thing where all the staff members leave and they lock the doors of the school."

"One of the perks of being the coach's son" he said dangling keys in the air

"Alright, I'll stay. On one condition."

"What would that be Gabi?"

"We're actually going to study for that mid-term, and you are going to pass."

"As long as I'm with you it's a deal."

Down by the stairs someone was listening.

"Eavesdrop much Danforth?" Sharpay said coming out of nowhere

"I just…umm… I…Hey you're listening on what's going on too"

"Yeah well, this whole Troy and Gabi thing is kind of getting annoying and it was kind of fucking random to begin with, I mean, it's them."

"I know, but there's nothing we can do about it now, I mean they've really fallen for each other, I guess I'm going to have to find myself a new wing man."

"Or…" she said with an iniquitous grin

An atom's electro negativity reflects its ability to attract electrons in a chemical bond. But when things move downward, electro negativity decreases. When bonds are broken and attraction subsides, problems can occur. But never underestimate the influence of _chemistry._

_

* * *

_Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been really busy, I had an AP exam to study for and a lot of other things going on. Anyway I hope you liked the chapter, the girls finally talked to Gabriella. Taylor and Kelsi will warm up to the idea of Troy and Gabi's relationship but Sharpay...not so much, she may come across as a bitch but she's really just confused as to what she's doing and she's bringing Chad in along for her plan. Thanks again for reading and reviewing, I'll update as soon as I can. 


	7. Negative Thoughts

**Negative Thoughts**

"Gabi! Gabi! I passed!" Troy yelled running towards Gabriella with a paper in his hand.

"Oh my gosh! You passed!" Gabriella said grabbing the paper from his hands and examining it.

"Why don't we go celebrate tonight." Troy proposed

"Sure. What time?"

"How about seven?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you then." She said kissing his cheek before walking away.

Chad and Sharpay were watching as this was happening.

"I don't know Sharpay, I'm not sure I want to do this." Chad said

"Oh come on. You do want your best friend back, right?" Sharpay questioned

"Yeah but…"

"Then it's settled. We go with the plan."

With that the two split and Chad walked up to Troy.

"Hey man." Chad greeted once approaching him. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Troy stated bluntly.

"So what are you doing tonight?"

"I'm going out with Gabriella. I passed my mid-term so we're celebrating." Troy replied proudly.

"Oh dude you passed! That test was hella hard. What'd you get?"

"B+" he said holding up his paper.

"Man I got a D. You think Gabriella can tutor me?" Chad asked, his mind already off the plan.

"I can ask." Troy offered.

Sharpay was watching completely infuriated.

"He's dumber than I thought." She said to herself

Desperate at the moment, she did the first thing that came to mind.

"Hey get over here." She yelled to a cheerleader walking by.

"What do you want Sharpay?"

"I'll give you twenty bucks to walk up to Troy Bolton and kiss him."

"I would have done it for free but whatever." She said grabbing the bill from Sharpay's hand.

The cheerleader walked right up to Troy and kissed him. Sharpay quickly grabbed her phone and took a picture.

"Excuse me." Troy said pushing her away. "I have a girlfriend."

"Oh sorry, I thought you were someone else." The girl replied and walked away.

"What the hell was that?" Chad asked.

"I guess she thought I was someone else." Troy replied.

Chad walked up to Sharpay smiling.

"What the hell was that?" Sharpay said angrily.

"That's exactly what I asked, so you saw that cheerleader kiss Troy?"

"Chad! Why didn't you follow through with the plan?"

"I forgot I guess."

"Well anyway, I've come up with a new one." She said holding up the phone.

"I'm not sure I want to do this anymore. He REALLY likes her." Chad said honestly.

"Oh come on Chad. You and I both know they aren't meant to be together. They would have never hooked up if he weren't failing Chemistry. Would he have asked her out otherwise? And the chances of them staying together for a while are very little so we're just saving them from awaited heartbreak."

"Well when you put it like that…"

"Good, I'll show Gabi the photo and when she confronts him about it, he can't deny it and when he comes to you for ideas to get her back; which he will, you just say it's a lost cause."

"Alright." Chad said giving in.

Moments later, Sharpay was pulling in to Gabriella's house.

"Oh hey Sharpay. What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked answering the door.

"Umm…Gabi, I have something to show you." Sharpay said seriously.

"What is it?" Gabriella asked worried.

Sharpay got out her phone and showed Gabi the picture.

"It happened earlier this afternoon, Troy didn't even try to push her away. I'm really sorry Gabi." Sharpay lied.

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe how stupid I am."

"Gabi, it's not your fault, you can't blame yourself." Sharpay said, trying to comfort her.

"I have to call him." She said grabbing her phone.

Dialing the number, it rang twice before she heard an answer. "Troy?"

"Hey what's up?" he said on the other end of the line.

"Can you come over? I want to talk to you."

"Sure. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes." He said before hanging up.

When he got to Gabriella's house, she was already waiting on the porch. He ran up to her and leaned in to kiss her but she quickly turned her head.

"What's wrong?" he asked confused

"Troy what's this?" She said holding up the phone.

"Gabi I can explain…" he started

"How did I know you were going to say that? Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

"Gabi wait…"

"Please tell me you didn't just use me to get a good grade." She asked getting more upset.

"You know I'm not like that." Troy said defending himself

"That's the thing. I don't. I don't know anything about you. You could do this all the time for all I know."

"Chad!" Troy yelled

"What does he have to do with anything?" She asked annoyed.

"He was there. He'll tell you it was all the cheerleader's fault." He said getting out his phone.

"Don't even bother Troy. Why would I believe Chad, he's your best friend, of course he'll vouch for you."

"But Gabi…" he started again

"Oh dinner's off by the way." She said slamming the door in his face.

Negative ions can easily break a bond. But all it took to break Gabriella and Troy was a negative bitch.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay sorry I haven't updated in forever. I was really busy and I had a lot of things going on in school with final exams ( I passed my chemistry final!) Anyway school is over so I have all the time to update.**

**Just to let everyone know, I'm almost done with this story, it's probably going up to ten chapters. So I 'm going to start a new one. I have a couple ideas and premices for stories but I need your help on which one I should do.**

**The first story is Third Period History (working title)**

**Basically Troy and Gabriella are broken up and the following year they have history class together. While learning about historical events, they learn about their relationships. It would be the sequal to CHemistry 101 and it would have the same format where I put in the references.**

**The second story is First Love Only Happens Once**

**Zeke recieves an assignment in his video production class to document and interview people on their first love. He interviews all his friends, parents, and teachers. (Just to let you know Troy and Gabriella's interview is so cute.) Anyway, Zeke finds his own first love in the process.**

**So please let me know if I should do**

**A) Third Period History**

**B) First Love Only Happens Once**

**C) Both**


	8. Still In Love With You

**Still In Love With You**

"What am I going to do?" Troy asked pacing back and forth in his room

"I don't know man, she thinks you cheated on her and used her; girls aren't always open-minded when it comes to shit like that." Chad said

"How did things get so fucked up? I didn't do anything wrong."

"Dude, maybe you should just let it go. She's just a girl right? I mean you usually get over things like this pretty fast. What makes this different from every other relationship you've had?" Chad replied

"That's the thing, I've never felt this way before, and I actually care about her. I actually started to – to…"

"What? You started to what?" Chad asked confused

"I started to really fall for her okay!"

A wave of guilt suddenly overcame Chad.

"Listen Troy, I have to tell you something."

"What's up?"

"Sharpay and I sort of came up with this plan…" Chad started

"What are you talking about? What plan?" Troy asked confused

"Well…Sharpay kind of hates you and she was really pissed when she found out you were dating Gabriella so she thought of this plan to break you two up and…"

"WHAT?" Troy angrily cut him off. "So it was you – you were part of that whole cheerleader thing and the picture and…"

"Let me finish. I had nothing to do with that, the original plan was something totally different, I forgot about it when we started talking about the mid-term. The whole cheerleader thing was all Sharpay."

Troy just continued to glare at Chad. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Why did you even think about going along with her plan?"

"I don't know, I guess she somehow convinced me that I was losing my best friend."

"Dude that isn't going to happen."

" I know and I'm sorry. I was supposed to come here and tell you to give up on Gabriella and –"

"Which you did." Troy replied hastily.

"I know but if you feel the way I think you do…you shouldn't give up; do anything you can to get her back." Chad stated truly

"Thanks man. But will you help me out with a couple things?" Troy asked

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well I Gabriella won't come near me, so I need some help to get her to talk to me and …"

"And what?" Chad asked confused

"We need to get the ice bitch back." He said with a smirk

They both laughed and started thinking of a plan.

The next day, Troy arrived to school and saw Gabriella at her locker. He wanted so badly to walk up to her and kiss her. The urge to hold her in his arms was stronger than he could ever imagine and it killed him to know she didn't want anything to do with him.

"Don't worry man, you'll get her back."

It was Zeke. He was always there for advice and wise words. He always had something reassuring to say and he always helped Troy think clearly; especially when Chad had filled his mind with dim-witted ideas.

"You think so?" Troy asked unsure

"Chad told me what happened. Sorry man."

"It's okay. So did he tell you about the plan too?"

"Yeah, but Jason and I made a few changes."

"Like what?" He asked more puzzled than ever.

"It involves you possibly embarrassing yourself."

Troy sighed. He should have saw it coming a mile away. But embarrassing or not, he would do anything to make it up to Gabriella.

During lunch, Taylor and Kelsi were trying to make Gabriella feel better about the whole situation when Sharpay walked up to the table.

"Hey guys." She said cheerfully.

Taylor and Kelsi just glared at her.

"Umm…Sharpay, will you come to the bathroom with me, I need your advice on this new lip gloss I wanted to try out." Taylor lied.

"Oh sure. Let's go."

The two got up and walked into the hall.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Taylor said crossly

"What are you talking about?" Sharpay answered almost emotionless

"Don't give me that. I'm talking about what you did to Gabriella. I don't like Troy very much either, but seriously she really liked him."

"You know they're not right for each other. They probably would have broken up anyways. I was just saving her from the man whore that is Troy Bolton."

"Gabriella is a big girl. She doesn't need saving." Taylor said frustrated

"Well the damage is already done. I don't think Troy is going to try and win her back anytime soon. I told Chad to give up on her." Sharpay said, the guilt finally sinking in.

"I spent two hours with Gabriella last night, trying to make her stop crying. She was seriously heartbroken. I suggest you redeem yourself and try to make things right."

With that Taylor left Sharpay standing in the hallway as she walked back into the cafeteria.

"Gabriella, can you meet me in the music room after school today? There's something important I want to show you." Kelsi asked

"Umm…sorry I have plans with Tr – oh right. Sure, I'll meet you." She replied sadly remembering she and Troy made plans when they were together.

The bell rang and everyone began making his or her way to class.

"Troy!" Sharpay called out

"Leave me alone Sharpay. I know what you did." Troy said annoyed

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what? Breaking Gabriella and I up or being a selfish bitch?" he yelled heatedly. "Because of you I lost – "

"I'll help you get her back." Sharpay cut him off

"What?" Troy asked shocked

"You heard me Bolton. I know you had to get Gabriella to tutor you but you're dumb not deaf." She retorted

"How?"

She stood up and whispered something in his ear.

Troy laughed. "Do you have any idea how many people are thinking up plans to get us back together?"

"Well I know Chad thought of something, Zeke and Jason are apart of it I'm assuming, Kelsi and Taylor are doing something, but they probably haven't come to you about it, and there's me. So that makes six."

"Well, why don't you just combine all of your guys' ideas? It could work."

"Maybe. Let's just get to class first."

"Why are you doing this?" Troy asked seriously

"Gabriella needs you."

Once sixth period ended Troy, Sharpay, Zeke, Chad, Taylor, Jason, and Kelsi met in the music room. They shared ideas and came up with a solid plan.

"You ready Troy?" Jason asked looking at his nervous friend

"I guess so." Troy said anxiously

"Just do what we told you, you'll be fine." Kelsi spoke reassuringly

"I still can't believe he can sing." Chad said laughing

Troy glared at him.

"Just don't mess this up Bolton" Sharpay said, her voice like ice

The group walked out of the music room and left Troy to wait for Gabriella. When she walked she almost immediately ran out.

"Gabi wait!" Troy yelled

"For what Troy?" She replied, her voice exhausted from arguing with him

"Please… just listen"

Troy walked over to the piano and began to sing.

_Oh what can I do girl  
So much in love girl  
But your friends got you thinkin'  
And it's affecting you  
What can I do girl  
So in love girl  
And I don't know what to do  
'Cause I don't wanna lose you No what would I do without your love  
Baby it's heaven sent from above  
So you don't believe  
What your friends tell you about me_

Gabriella didn't know what to think. Hearing him sing to her caused a mix of emotions to ensue.I'm still the man for you

_And I'm still the man that's true  
And I'm still the man who's lucky  
And I'm still in love with you  
It don't matter what your friends do  
They're just jealous of me and you  
And I'll always keep you happy  
'Cause I'm still in love with you  
I'm still in love_

_Time passes so fast babe  
I wish it would last babe  
'Cause I know in my heart  
That my life ends and starts with you  
And baby I know that this feeling  
I'm feeling just won't let me go away  
'Cause you're the first true love I've ever known So what would I do without your love  
Baby it's heaven sent from above  
And I know that in my heart  
I'm the best for you_

_I'm still the man for you  
And I'm still the man that's true  
And I'm still the man who's lucky  
And I'm still in love with you  
It don't matter what your friends do  
They're just jealous of me and you  
And I'll always keep you happy  
'Cause I'm still in love with you  
I'm still in love_

_Oh what can I do to right this wrong __I know that it makes me happy  
To be in love with you  
So..._

_I'm still the man for you  
And I'm still the man that's true  
And I'm still the man who's lucky  
And I'm still in love with you  
It don't matter what your friends do  
They're just jealous of me and you  
And I'll always keep you happy  
'Cause I'm still in love with you  
I'm still in love_

Gabriella was so confused. She had no idea what to believe. Her heart told her to run into his arms and kiss him, but her head just kept flashing the picture of him kissing another girl. She needed to think. 

Troy ended the song. He walked up to Gabriella and studied her face. She was on the verge of tears.

"Gabriel – "

Gabriella was out the door and running like there was no tomorrow. Troy tried running after her, but he knew she needed time to think and 'analyze' the situation.

Later that night he walked to Gabriella's house and into her backyard. He examined the tree that grew beside the house. He carefully climbed it and was soon enough putting both legs over the balcony ledge. Troy quietly knocked on the door.

Gabriella walked up to the French doors and quietly opened them.

"Hey" Troy was the first to speak

"Hi" Gabriella replied back, her voice barely above a whisper

"Gabi…" Troy started

"Troy I thought about what happened and I think we should…"

* * *

**The song was Still In Love With You by New Edition. (Awesome song by the way, listen to it if you've never heard it) So I'm almost done with this story, there's like two chapters left so I'll start on the sequal as soon as I can.**

**I changed the title from Third Period History to AP History Umm...I just thought that I could make it an advanced class because then I can make it seem like Troy and Gabriella have a relationship on a different level and I could also write how history corresponds to romance a little better.**

**So...thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**


	9. Out Of Element

**Out Of Element**

"_Gabi…" Troy started_

_"Troy I thought about what happened and I think we should…"_

"You think we should what?" Troy asked nervously

The tone in Gabriella's voice was something he had never heard before. Her voice was weak, and barely above a whisper, her eyes red and puffy, and it was undeniable, she was hurt.

"Did I ever tell you why my dad and my mom divorced?" Gabriella said

"No" Troy replied unsure where this would lead

"He cheated on my mom"

"Gabriella I didn't - "

"Troy let me finish." He nodded and she continued to talk. "They had no trust in their relationship. From then on I promised myself that if I were ever in a relationship, I would trust the guy completely."

"Do you trust me?" Troy asked hoping she would answer him with a 'yes'

"No." She stated once again quiet

"Gabriella you have to believe me. I didn't do anything wrong…"

"Troy… I can't keep doing this. Please just go…"

"What do I have to do to make you trust me?" Troy asked desperately

"I don't know Troy…but you can't just go and sing me a song every time you mess up. No matter how romantic and sweet it is."

"Sharpay!" Troy suddenly said

"Stop dropping random names on me like that!"

"No, Sharpay she came up with this plan to break us up…ask her"

"Sharpay's my friend, she knew how happy I was with you. Why would she break us up?"

"I don't know, because she's crazy?" Troy said

"So first you use me, then you cheat on me, then you lie to me, and now you're insulting my friend." Gabriella said annoyed

"Ugh! Why are you making this so hard? Why do you keep fighting us?" Troy said now frustrated

"That's the thing, there is no us!" Gabriella snapped

"You know you're just scared, you're scared because you might just fall for me"

"I already fell for you Troy, I fell really hard. But in the process of falling for you, you pushed me further into the ground and broke my heart." Gabriella said now in tears "I feel so out of my element. Things are just so messed up and confusing."

"I'm sorry I…" Troy didn't know what to say

"You know I should have tutored you on a lot more than just chemistry. You obviously have no idea how to treat people. I know you're used to getting your way all the time, but not this time. Please leave my house." Gabriella said, finished arguing

With that, Troy left. He knew there was nothing he could say anymore to make thins right. Sure he loved her, but it was just too late.

Once Troy was gone and out of sight Gabriella reached for her cell phone.

"Sharpay?"

"Oh hey Gabi, what's up?" Sharpay replied on the other line

"I'm just going to go right out and say it. Did you purposely try to break Troy and I up?"

Sharpay was silent.

"Give me a straight answer Sharpay" Gabriella said firmly

"Yes." Sharpay said directly

"That's all I needed to hear."

"I am so sorry" Sharpay started to apologize

"I am so sick of everybody apologizing to me. Why does everyone have to mess up so much?" Gabriella said frustrated

"I – " Gabriella wouldn't let her get a word in

"Why did you do it?" Gabriella asked

"I didn't think Troy was the right guy for you. I didn't want to see you get hurt."

"You know what Sharpay…I need to think just…don't talk to me"

"Gabi wait let me explain."

Gabriella already hung up.

Gabriella lay in her bed. A million thoughts going through her mind. Thoughts of Sharpay, her conversation with Troy, the mistakes she may or may not have made, and suddenly she remembered that finals were in a few weeks.

"So what happened?" Chad asked his friend on the phone

"She yelled…a lot. She said she doesn't want to be with me and that she can't trust me." Troy said defeated

"Tough luck man…so you don't think she'll ever come around?'

"She was so upset, just looking in her eyes…it killed me."

"Maybe she just needs time or something, you guys _could _be friends again." Chad said in an attempt to comfort him

"You think we'll be alive in a million years, because that's how long it might take her to come around."

"Damn! You think she could hold a grudge that long? What you did wasn't that bad."

"I didn't do anything!" Troy yelled

"Chill. Come on man just calm down. At least you tried to make it up to her."

"Yeah, but she didn't think to much of the song. She thought it was "sweet and romantic" but not enough to make up for what _she thinks_ I did."

"Just give it some time, maybe in a few weeks you can ask her to the dance." Chad suggested

"Sure, if I want to be turned down again." Troy replied

"It was just a suggestion. Girls have multiple personalities. One day they can be really laid back and fun to be around, other times they can be complete bitches."

"I don't think so." Troy replied

"Well…since you obviously don't have any plans, why don't we hang out this week?" Chad proposed

"Sorry man, I can't I have to study for my – "

"I didn't get that, what did you say?"

"My chemistry final."

There are numerous elements in the universe. Some are able to form compounds, others not. But when in an unfamiliar atmosphere, things can go wrong.

* * *

**So there's the ninth chapter, one more to go! **

**So I started writing AP History so it will probably be up in couple weeks and as for First Love Only Happens Once I think I'm going to change the plot and have Troy be the one who recieves the video assignment. Updates might be somewhat slow because I myself will be taking AP classes in the fall and so I have summer homework Yay! NOT!**

**Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. I know it's short but I'm just setting everything up for the finale.**

**Please review! I want to hear what you think about my upcoming stories and possibly some ideas on what you would like to happen in the end. Thank you so much for reading!**


	10. Chemicals React

**Chemicals React**

About a week and a half later, finals were underway. It was the start of third period and Troy was sitting in his chemistry class, anxiously awaiting his exam.

He had not spoken to Gabriella since the night she had told him to leave her house when he had tried to convince her he had never been unfaithful. So the studying was up to him and a very useless Chad.

"Okay class…" Mr. Warren, his chemistry teacher began, " you have seventy-five minutes to complete the test. There are fifty multiple-choice questions, and three essays. No. 2 pencil only, no notes, and no looking off your neighbors test. You may begin." He finished sternly.

Exam booklets and answer sheets were passed quickly around the room. Troy received his and promptly scribbled his name on the test. He opened the booklet and groaned when he read over the first question.

How is an ionic bond formed?

He did _not_ know the answer to the question. In fact he was sure he wouldn't know any of the answers to the questions to the test.

Troy scanned the room. His widened when he saw the girl next to him already turning to the next page. How was she getting through the questions so fast? Troy wondered puzzled.

Maybe I should just wing it, he considered.

Suddenly, a memory flashed through his mind as he re-read the question once more.

"_I guess we should get started on chemical formulas and bonding." She stated opening her textbook_

"_Yeah." Troy replied directly_

"_So static attraction is the basis for ionic bonds. In an ionic bond, a positively charged ion is attracted to a negatively charged ion."_

"_I don't really get it." Troy said just a little confused_

"_Okay, uhh let's try this in a way easier to understand." Gabriella said as she gesticulated with her hands. "If I were a metal, I'd form a positive ion, and if you were a nonmetal, you would form a negative ion. So…" She signaled for him to continue with her analogy_

"_We would create an electric attraction and form an ionic bond." He finished_

"_Yes! You got it!" She jumped up and hugged him._

That's it! The answer seemed so obvious after thinking of his study sessions with Gabriella. Troy quickly bubbled in the answer and moved on to the next question.

Everything seemed so simple now. The questions were no longer as frightening as they had appeared before. All Troy had to do was think of everything Gabriella had taught him, all the metaphors between science and real life. Come to think of it, Gabriella may have taught him a lesson in more ways then one. She constantly compared the chemistry curriculum with everyday situations the two had experienced. Gabriella didn't just teach him things about Chemistry, she taught him about certain aspects of life. How to open up to people, how to be friends with someone new…but now it was all gone.

Troy snapped out of his thoughts and continued to focus on his test. It went a lot smoother once he realized all he had to do was think of Gabriella to get through it.

Troy finally finished the multiple-choice section and he began to work on the essays. Time seemed to be on his side today because once he placed the period indicating the end of the final sentence on his last essay, the teacher called out…

"Time! Pencils down and pass your tests forward."

The exams were passed down to the front of each row and Mr. Warren collected the tests. The bell rang and the students rushed out of the classroom, relieved the grueling exam was over.

"Pretty intense test huh man?" Chad asked, approaching Troy

"It wasn't that bad." Troy replied coolly

"Not that bad? I was stuck on the first question for hella long." Chad said looking at his friend as if he were crazy. "Do you think you passed?"

"I sure as hell hope so." Troy answered. "Oh and by the way the first answer was combining a positive and negative ion." Troy added as he walked away. Chad just gave him the same bewildered stare.

Troy walked around the corridor and spotted Gabriella by her locker speaking with a guy.

"So are you going to the dance tomorrow?" He asked trying to act suave.

"I don't know. Probably not." She replied uninterested.

"Oh…" he mumbled in disappointment. "Well if you change your mind you know, I'll save you a dance."

The guy walked away and Gabriella let out a sigh of relief. Sure he was a decent guy, but definitely not her type. He was too cocky when it came to sports and to put it lightly, he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. She walked the opposite direction and headed to class.

Troy also let out a sigh of relief. They may have broken up but he did not want to see her go out with a guy like that, and he had feelings for the girl.

After school, Gabriella received numerous phone calls. Mainly from Taylor and Kelsi, begging her to go out and have fun at the dance with them.

"Oh come on Gabi!" Taylor whined. "You need to get out of the house. It's going to be fun. Pleeeease."

"I don't know. Maybe." Gabriella spoke into the receiver genuinely considering her friend's offer.

"Okay. I'll take the maybe, it's better then no." Taylor concluded. "I guess I'll see you later, _hopefully _at the dance."

"I'm still sticking to maybe." Gabriella said with a smirk, even though she knew she couldn't be seen.

"So have you talked to Sharpay lately?" Taylor asked out of nowhere

"No, I'm still kind of mad at her." Gabriella responded

"Well I think you should, you know she is really sorry. She meant well Gabi."

"I don't know." Gabriella replied

"Just consider talking to her." Taylor advised

The two hung up and Gabriella tossed her phone on the bed at the sudden sound of the doorbell. Gabriella quickly ran down the stairs and answered the door.

She opened the door only to see Sharpay.

"Oh." She said with a bit of spite

"Listen…I know you're mad at me, but I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to hurt you the way I did. I honestly thought I was doing you a favor. I want you to know I did help Troy try and get you back, even though it didn't do much. I just hope one day you can forgive me." Sharpay said sincerely

Sharpay started to walk away. Gabriella thought about what Taylor had said, Sharpay may have meant well and her apology did seem valid.

"Sharpay I forgive you." Gabriella yelled before she walked away completely

"Really?" Sharpay questioned whether or not Gabriella truly forgave her

"Yes!" Gabriella confirmed

Sharpay ran back up onto the porch and engulfed her friend in a hug. Their feud was over.

"So what are you doing tonight? Are you going to the dance?" Sharpay asked

"I don't know, Taylor and Kelsi have been begging me to go for the past week. They think I need to get out of the house." Gabriella said with a bit agitation

"Maybe you should go, it wouldn't hurt." Sharpay pushed

"Well…I guess it could be fun. Just us girls."

"Exactly! So it's settled, we're going. Come on let's get ready." Sharpay said excited

The two girls ran up the stairs and into Gabriella's room. Gabriella called Taylor, telling her she was going and that she and Sharpay had reconciled. Both Sharpay and Gabriella had sifted through the mass of clothes in Gabriella's closet, in search of something to wear for the night. They each picked out dresses that were more fun than formal, and more flirty than reserved. They each applied a light coat of make-up and did their hair. With one final mirror check they were out the door and off to the dance.

"I am so glad you came!" Taylor squealed running up to Sharpay and Gabriella, glad her friend was finally out of her house

"Me too." Gabriella replied

"So is everything cool between you two?" Kelsi wondered, unsure if the two friends were actually friends

"Yes, everything's fine now." Gabriella confirmed.

"Uh-oh" Sharpay murmured under her breath

"What? What's 'Uh-oh'" Taylor asked

Sharpay motioned to the door and Taylor nodded in an understanding manner.

"What are you guys looking at?" Gabriella speculated trying to figure out what they were talking about

"Gabi don't!" Kelsi warned

Gabriella turned to the doorway and saw Troy walking in with Chad, Zeke, and Jason.

"It's okay you guys, him showing up…it was pretty much inevitable. It is one of the last dances of the year. Of course he came." Gabriella said trying to hide her emotions.

"Gabi…it's okay if you want to talk to him." Taylor assured, trying to encourage her to follow her heart

"What makes you think I want to talk to him?" Gabriella said once again trying to hide how she truly felt.

"Come on Gabi, we're not stupid. We all know you still like him." Sharpay retorted in a 'duh' tone

"Why don't you ask him to dance? You know you want to." Taylor suggested trying to convince her to talk to Troy once more

"I don't know you guys, I don't think – "

"Just do it!" All three girls yelled at the same time pushing her in Troy's direction.

Gabriella gave in knowing her friend's wouldn't stop until she did. She composed herself and took a deep breath as she began to walk towards Troy.

"Dude" Chad mumbled to Troy, giving a quick motion with his head in Gabriella's direction

"Hey Troy" Gabriella greeted as she finally made her way to Troy

"Gabriella! Hi." He returned

Chad, Zeke, and Jason were still standing there watching as the two interacted with one another.

"Guys…" Troy said, signaling for the guys to leave

"Oh yeah! We're going to go somewhere that's…not here." Zeke said walking away with the guys

"Yeah, see you Troy" Jason added

Once the guys left, Troy and Gabriella began to talk.

"So…what's up?" Troy asked, unsure why Gabriella had chosen this moment to start speaking to him.

"Troy I want to talk to you." Gabriella nervously started talking

"Do you want to dance?" Troy asked out of instinct

"Yes" Gabriella answered

As a slow song began to play, Troy lead Gabriella onto the dance floor. He wrapped his arms firmly around her waist as her arms slivered up and encircled his neck.

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walking on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinning in slow motion  
and you're moving too fast  
_

"So what did you want to talk about?" Troy asked trying to start the conversation with a subject that wouldn't make things uncomfortable.

"I don't know. What's been going on with you?" She asked awkwardly

"Well…I took my chemistry final yesterday." Troy stated

"Really? How did it go?" She said, feeling a bit guilty she wasn't there to help him

"Pretty well, actually. It wasn't that bad. I uhh…just thought of all our study sessions and it sort of went smoothly." Troy admitted

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I thought it was going to be really hard and I was actually stuck on the first question for a while." He confessed sheepishly

"What was it?" She wondered curiously

"How is an ionic bond formed?" he said

"Oh come on Bolton, that's an easy one. That was one of the first things we covered. An ionic bond is formed when you combine a…"

"Negative and a positive ion. Like with a metal and a nonmetal, the ionic bond is formed as well as an electric attraction." He finished

"Exactly." She said quietly

The two continued to dance and converse.

"Do you want to go somewhere we can talk some more?" Troy suggested

"Yeah" Gabriella simply said

The two of them made their way to the roof top garden. The music still blaring throughout the entire school.

_Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in the moment  
We lived and we loved  
and we hurt and we joked, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
and just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react_

"So why did you come up to me earlier? What's really on your mind?" Troy said getting straight to the point.

"I don't know, I guess I just needed to talk to you." She said. "Sharpay told me about her plan. I'm really sorry Troy, I guess I had more trust issues than I thought."

"It's okay it's just, what does this mean? Do you want to get back together? I really like you Gabriella but I don't want to get my hopes up if you're just going to turn me down again."

Gabriella looked to the ground and the music was still playing loudly.

_you make me feel out of my element  
like i'm drifting out to the sea  
like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
makin' it harder to breathe  
_

_We cannot deny, how we feel inside  
We cannot deny_

"I don't know. This situation is just so confusing, I mean could we really make it work?"

"Well we'll never know unless we give it a try. Gabi I need you to know, I have never felt the way I feel towards anyone other than you. I'm crazy about you. That last night we were together you told me you thought you should have tutored me on something other than science but you did! All I could think about during my exam was you and everything you taught me. You taught me to open up my heart in a way I never thought I cou –"

Gabriella cut him off by pulling him into a kiss.

_were you right, was I wrong  
were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
both of us broken  
caught in the moment  
we lived and we loved  
and we hurt and we joked, yeah  
but the planets all aligned  
when you looked into my eyes  
and just like that  
the chemicals react  
the chemicals react  
_

_Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)_

_were you right, was I wrong  
were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
both of us broken  
caught in the moment  
we lived and we loved  
and we hurt and we joked, yeah  
_

"I thought we agreed we would stop cutting off each other's sentences." Troy said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but I had good reason to." Gabriella replied smiling as well.

They kissed again, happy to be back together.

"You're a great tutor." Troy said in between kisses

Gabriella didn't say anything. The smile on her face said it all.

"I love you" Troy confessed simply

"I love you too." Gabriella returned

_we lived  
we loved  
we hurt  
we joked  
we're right  
we're wrong  
we're weak  
we're strong  
we lived to love_

_But the planets all aligned  
when you looked into my eyes  
and just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
and just like that  
the chemicals react  
(The chemicals react)_

Chemistry isn't just about molecules and ions. It's about the bonds that are formed and the things learned from one another. In the end, Troy Bolton truly did learn a lot more than science from Gabriella Montez . The two really did have chemistry. In more ways than one.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So there's the final chapter! I hope you guys liked it. 

So I'll get on the sequal **AP Histroy** and post it as soon as possible. If you like this story, I was considering turning this into a trilogy and having one more story in association with both Chemistry 101 and AP History called **Music Theory and Composition**. If I decide to write it, it will be about Troy and Gabriella in a music class (same format as this with the references) and I could use it to debut my song writing skills.

So thank you all who have read this story! Reviewed and added it to your favorites or alert lists. I hope you enjoyed reading my work. Please review this story one last time if you please and tell me what you thought and what you think of the idea of the sequals.Thank you so much again!


End file.
